The Wheels on the Smash Bus
by RedLumas
Summary: This story follows the characters from the Smash Bros series and their trips on the Smash Bus! It mostly follows Samus, Rosalina, Zelda and Peach.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic :)

This features the smashers going on trips in the Smash bus. There will be chapters about them on their way to the place, their time at the place and on the trip back :)

This will mainly focus on Samus, Rosalina, Zelda and Peach, but I might make some of the other characters the focus in some chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: To the Mall

"Peach! Hurry up!" Samus screamed up the stairs "I'M NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN!"

"Ok, ok! keep your Power suit on!" Peach replied as she hurried down the steps.

"Um.. i'm not wearing my power suit..." Samus replied

"Stop arguing girls!" Zelda said "Now we've got to get on the bus to the mall and we don't want to miss it!"

"I agree with Zelda" Rosalina said.

"Good then, let's go" Samus said and the four ladies walked out of Smash Mansion.

* * *

The four got on the bus and saw Marth and Ike sat near the front, male and female Wii Fit trainers were in the middle sat in front of Yoshi and behind Mario and Link. Pikachu and Charizard were sat in the seats opposite Mario and Link.

The girls all went straight to the back and sat down gossiping and laughing, especially when the walked past Mario and Link arguing about how was the best and strongest at fighting.

Rosalina sat near the window on the right, Zelda sat next to her, then Samus was in the middle and Peach was sat next to her. Pichu got on the bus and lay down on Rosalina's lap.

"The smash bus will be departing for Smash Mall shortly!" The bus driver announced through a microphone.

"I can't wait to get to the mall and look for new accessories!" Peach squealed.

"I need some new Jet boots" Samus explained "My feet have gone down a size..."

"I need some star bits from the Luma shop" Rosalina sighed "Then i need to get some new shoes"

"I'm just coming along for the ride" Zelda smiled.

"The bus is now departing from Smash Mansion, destination Smash Mall!" The driver said.

The bus started driving away.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Ganondorf slowly ran after the bus.

"NOBODY LIKES YOU GANONDORK!" Everyone on the bus yelled and Samus stuck out her middle finger to him.

"Sammie!" Peach said "Remember this is Rated T!"

She suddenly put her hand over her mouth while the 3 other girls stared at her.

"Did you just... break the fourth wall?" Samus said.

"Yes Sammie!" Peach cried "And I'm so sorry!"

Rosalina and Zelda just looked at each other confused.

Suddenly, Mario had pushed Link onto the walkway in the bus and pulled Mario with him, Mario landing on top of Link.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Samus laughed as the princesses giggled with her.

"I'm thirsty!" Zelda moaned.

"My feet hurt!" Peach groaned.

"Ladies!" Rosalina sighed "Stop complaining!"

"Guess what?" Samus said.

"What?" Peach sighed.

"I've got Coke and some mints" Samus whispered.

"Yes!" Peach laughed.

Samus started crawling to behind Mario and Link's seats and got the can and opened it quietly and put a mint in it. Then she put the can in between their seats and crawled back laughing.

The girls started giggling.

Suddenly, there was some yelling from Mario and Link as their was an explosion of coke and mints.

"So unhealthy!" The Wii Fit trainers said, trying to keep a straight face.

"WHO DID THIS?" Mario shouted.

The girls tried not to laugh but then Samus burst out laughing, causing the other girls to start laughing as well.

"I hate you Samus!" Link shouted.

"I hate you too!" Samus laughed.

Mario tried to get up, but the floor was slippery and he fell into Link, who then fell onto the walkway. Mario was on top of Link once again.

"GET A ROOM!" Samus laughed again and everyone else on the bus burst out laughing.

Then, their was a knock at the door at the back and the girls turned to see Ganondorf on a motorbike opening the back door.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda said in shock "How did you catch up with the bus?"

"Well, I stole Bowser's motorbike and rode it at top speed!" He replied.

Suddenly, some police cars started chasing him.

"Ladies, help me in!" Ganondorf commanded.

"No!" Peach yelled and got her frying pan and hit him in the face with it and he fell onto the road.

"NOBODY LIKES YOU GANONDORK!" Everyone yelled.

"We will be arriving at Smash Mall in five minutes!" The driver said to the passengers.

Marth was looking at himself in his mirror and blowing kisses.

"Aww you really love yourself don't you!" Ike laughed.

"Shut up!" Marth yelled and pushed Ike off of his seat, making him fall onto the walkway "Have a nice trip?"

Ike got up and punched Marth in the face and they started fighting.

"Ladies! Ladies! Break it up!" Samus laughed.

"Shut up Samus, you annoying bitch!" Ike said and sat back in his seat.

Samus got up and walked towards Ike and pointed her pistol at him.

Ike yelped as he was greeted by Samus's gun.

"Excuse me?" Samus said.

"N-nothing!" Ike whispered nervously.

"Exactly what I thought" Samus said as she put her gun away and walked to her seat.

"The bus has no arrived at Smash Mall!" The driver said as everyone got off the bus.

* * *

That's the first chapter done!

The next chapter is going to be about them at the mall :)

This story will be uploaded on Mondays and Fridays!

Please check out my other story Mario Superstars :)


	2. At the Mall

Hey everyone!

I'm so sorry that my uploading times thing has gone wrong and I might have to get rid of it, because if i'm late writing a chapter I have to wait until the next week to upload it!

And when I put WFT, it means Wii Fit Trainer.

So here's Chapter 2, enjoy!

* * *

"This mall is better then I ever imagined!" Peach cheered.

"Hmm.. it's ok.." Samus replied

"Well I'm thinking we go to the Sho... HALT!" Peach exclaimed.

"What's up?" Rosalina frowned.

"Her..." Peach said pointing towards a woman with brown hair and a red dress on.

"And who's that?" Zelda asked.

"Pauline.." Peach said with a hint of anger in her voice. She then stormed off towards Pauline.

"Oh god..." Samus groaned and followed Peach.

"Peachie!" Pauline smiled "How are you?"

"PAULINE!" Peach replied "I'm fine and umm.. what are you doing here?

"Well, I thought I'd pay Mario a visit" Pauline said.

"That's nice..." Peach said gritting her teeth.

*I brought a cake, some flowers and a trip to the funfair!" Pauline smiled.

"Grrr.. he's mine you stupid bitch!" Peach screamed, pulling Pauline's hair.

"Get off me bitch face!" Pauline screamed and knocked Peach into an aisle while Samus laughed.

"Stop it now girls!" Zelda said. She was then accidentally hit in the face by Pauline. "Ohh! It's on bitch!"

Rosalina watched as Zelda jumped onto Pauline and started slapping her in the face while Peach pulled her hair and Samus laughed. Mario and Link were heading down the aisle the girls were in but turned around and headed to the Food court.

"ENOUGH!" Rosalina yelled at her friends "I'm sick of you arguing! I'm going shopping by myself!" She then walked off.

* * *

"Marth, that's the tenth mirror you've looked in!" Ike groaned "Your hair hasn't changed that much in the second you're not looking in a mirror!"

"You're just jealous of my good looks..." Marth replied.

"Why would I be jealous of YOU?" Ike asked.

"Because I've got good looks and you've got... your looks..." Marth laughed.

"Ugh... you're so rude! I'm going to shop on my own!" Ike yelled and walked away.

* * *

"That should be enough to last the week" Rosalina smiled as she looked in the bags from the Luma shop "Hmm... I better get the girls' stuff since they probably haven't stopped arguing..." She said to herself

Rosalina walked over to the map of the mall.

"I'll go get Samus' shoes first I suppose." Rosalina said to herself

As she started to walk away, she walked into someone and dropped all of her Star bits.

"Sorry!" Ike said "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Rosalina smiled as Ike helped her up.

Ike smiled at Rosalina, then looked at the bags.

"I'll go get some more Star Bits for you." Ike smiled.

"Thanks!" Rosalina said.

They then walked off to the Luma Shop.

* * *

The Wii Fit Trainers were looking at the fitness aisle.

"We'll need a football and some hula hoops!" The Male WFT pointed out.

"I KNOW!" The Female WFT sighed "So we've got the stuff for our attacks, now let's get some stuff for the gym!"

The gym at the mansion only had copies of the Wii Fit games and some lifting weights.

"Let's get yoga mats for everyone with their favourite colours on!" The Male WFT said.

"Good idea!" The Female WFT replied "...and we could get those things they have in Uneven Bars and some Tread Mills!"

"Hmm... I'm not sure about the Uneven Bars thing..." The Male WFT replied.

"Well who's fault is it that you stayed up after midnight watching Final Destination 5?" The Female asked.

"Mine.."

"Exactly!"

* * *

"I'm worried about Rosalina..." Samus sighed as the girls kept arguing "I'm going to find her!"

"Whatever!" Pauline yelled as Peach punched Pauline and Zelda kept pulling her hair.

Samus walked off towards the Luma Shop when she saw Rosalina and Ike together.

"Oh my god!" Samus gasped. Rosalina has spotted Samus and walked over to her.

"Hey Samus! What's up?" Rosalina asked.

"Um...Hi...Nothing why?" Samus replied suspiciously.

"Let's go get the girls' shopping since they're probably still arguing..." Rosalina sighed sadly.

* * *

"Hey.. where's Samus and Rosalina gone?" Peach asked.

"I don't know..." Zelda replied "We better go find them!"

Peach gave Pauline one last punch and her and Zelda walked away to find the 2 other girls.

* * *

Pichu ran around the Mall looking for Rosalina. He was lost and afraid. He noticed Samus and Rosalina walk past and ran over to them.

Samus felt something attack themselves to her left boot.

"GET OFF ME WHATEVER YOU ARE!" Samus yelled and she kicked, Pichu flying through the sky and landing with a thud. Samus looked in horror at what she had done.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Samus cried, running towards Pichu, followed by Rosalina.

"Are you ok Pichu?" Rosalina said.

"Pichu..." Pichu replied as Samus picked him up.

"Let's go" Samus said as she walked off with Pichu snuggled up in her arms.

* * *

"ROSALINA! SAMUS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Peach screamed.

"Here!" Samus said.

"..and here's you're stuff!" Rosalina smiled giving Peach a shopping bag.

"Thanks" Peach smiled.

"The Smash bus will be leaving in 5 minutes! All Smashers please report to the bus immediately"

"Let's go then" Zelda said and the five walked to the bus.

* * *

The girls and Pichu got to the bus and sat at the back as usual.

"Today has been... eventful..." Rosalina laughed and the others laughed with her.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Zelda asked the girls.

"I will!" Samus replied.

"Me too" Peach smiled.

"I suppose I will as well." Rosalina grinned.

"The bus will now be departing Smash Mall, next stop, Smash Mansion" The driver said and the bus drove away.

* * *

So, I've changed the plan a little: I won't write a chapter about the journey back to the Mansion.

The next chapter will be about the Smasher's going to a nightclub!


End file.
